Abandonment
by Project Halfbreed
Summary: "But why? What have I done to make you so displeased master, what have I done to forsaken me like this?" He stared into his masters eyes. "...What..." Kid began, choking on his words. "...What did I do wrong?"


This is basically a vague Idea of what's going to happen to my Invader Zim OC Kid when his abandon by his master...

I wrote this while being half asleep.

Just to let you guys know this story contains mostly OC's while having a small appearance from almighty Tallest Red and Purple... So don't complain to me that you weren't warned. Also I don't own Invader Zim... Jhonen and Nickelodeon do. However I do own the characters that are listed below...

Here's some basic background for the characters mentioned here as well as some info to understand better...

Kid - A short 14 year old hybrid Irken from Planet Foodcourtia who has served his Master Blue for most of his life, He loves food and is usually very cheerful when coming in contact with people. Carries a huge spatula with him and wishes to become a future Fry-cook for his Master, he's also a cannibal with a short temper when someone comments negatively on his food of his master. (Kid is actually Half Irken and the other half is believed to be human, because of his hair and body structure; however it is unknown how he found himself on Foodcourtia with no prior knowledge of his origin.)

Blue - An Irken of high status, He comes from Tallest Miyuki's Bloodline. Cold and cunning he will make sure to get what he wants whatever the prices as long as he doesn't have to get his hands dirty. He was the captain of the 'Blue Sapphire' along with the small crew of 4 (including himself) He is a gifted strategist, along with a fashionable taste. However he sometimes fears for his life and has Kid constantly guarding him, He is also engaged to a female Irken Qandisa who he likes only for her looks as well as for his family's pride. He's always under constant pressure from the Tallests themselves which causes him to lash out and blame others (mostly to Kid). Blue also believes in absolute order and believes the universe should obey him and him alone.

Beef - A pale Human male who a former slave, He had believed himself to be from the Nhar-Gh'ok race (Nhar-Gh'ok are the race of aliens that look like human babies. Watch the Episode: 'Plague of Babies' to understand) until he started growing getting bigger and taller along with some other children. The Nhar-Gh'ok realized they have accidentally have humans among them finding out the mistake that they left the real unit of Nhar-Gh'ok on Earth, and in their place accidentally-abducted human infants. So the Nhar-Gh'ok captured them and sold them off into Slavery. Beef could not understand at the time why this happened... It wasn't until a few years later when he was saved by Kid on Planet Sirus Minor from his execution at slave auction for disobeying orders. (Thus being in debt to him) The name Beef is actually the name Kid gave him when Beef told him that he had no name and was always called Boy or Slave. So Kid gave him the name "Beef Wellington" (Kid only gave him this name because he was hungry for that certain dish.) Beef doesn't mind the name though. Beef is also has full medical training and expertise from a kind former Master he had that was killed by Irkens, which causes Beef to mistrust many Irkens when he first meets them. (Ironic when he is saved by a Hybrid of the Irken species)

Vor - The son of Kid's Former Chef Teacher on Foodcourtia, the tiny Vortian is a gifted technician and Mechanic to the Blue Sapphire however, tends to goof off and play around. Vor is like a little Brother to Kid always goes to Kid for advice or just plays around. Vor only has one horn the other broke off when a bomb blew inside the Blue sapphires main engines also causing him to break both his legs. He's always seen riding his hover chair; however he doesn't let that small problem get the best of him.

Qandisa - A Female Irken engaged to Blue, peppy and believes highly in herself as the most beautiful and lovely Irken that has graced Irk. She very girly and really squeamish when seeing gore, total exact opposite of Blue. She likes to make people miserable and makes sure to rub it in deep when it comes to crushing someone's hopes and dreams while retaining a picture perfect girl's next door look.

Seth - Kid's oldest friend from Foodcourtia, he likes to piss off Blue whenever he gets the chance. He ran a mob gang selling drugs and Illegal firearms to anyone who could pay whether it is resisty, bounty hunter, or some random kid trying to be cool. However that landed him in some jail time and was sentenced to be imprisoned on planet Judgementia waiting execution. However in one instant Blue is imprisoned on the same planet when he was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and was facing execution as well, Blue and Seth ended up as cellmates and both had a deep hatred for each other, Blue hates Seth because he won't obey any of his orders (Blue has a superiority complex) While Seth hates Blue because he's some pretty Boy punk. Kid ends up breaking into Judgementia and is surprise to see Seth, so he ends up breaking both of them out. Seth becomes the fifth member of the crew, (even though Blue still denies that) but has Seth stay in the isolation chamber since he doesn't like him. Seth despite hating Blue only stays because he gets to see and interact with Kid again just likes old times (he also has a certain attraction to the young hybrid.)

**Other Stuff...**

The Tallest Candidacy - The tallest candidacy makes the tallest smeet from each of the previous and current tallest go into missions and are given certain test to prove they are able to not only survive in the universe but are able to order others efficiently. In this case there were only three; (they could not find the smeet to represent Tallest Spork, so they were to start with only three) It's deemed that if one of them completes all the task given to him.

Now with that settled on with this small short story...

* * *

><p><strong>Abandonment<strong>

The room stayed in complete silence as two figure stood facing each other, one in annoyance, while the smaller shorter one looked at him in disbelief.

Kid trembled as he looked at his master, what his master just said couldn't be true.

"What did you just say, Master Blue?" His voice trembled

The taller blue eyed Irken in front of him, only smiled as he stood in front of the hybrid.

"I said that I no longer need you." He repeated.

Kid felt as if the room froze… it wasn't possible… He was always faithful to his master; he made sure to make his master happy… so why was this happening?

Immediately Kid grabbed onto his master's robe, "But why? What have I done to make you so displeased master, what have I done to forsaken me like this?" He stared into his masters eyes. "...What..." Kid began, choking on his words. "...What did I do wrong?"

Blue only glared at him as the small hybrid tried to hold back on his tears. He grabbed a hold of Kid's wrists as he pushed the smaller hybrid to the floor, Kid hit it with a loud thud.

"The only reason you have lived this long was because I needed you to help me become the next Tallest, You are nothing but a small pawn in this big game of chess."

Kid felt his Squeedlyspooch cringed at every word as his former Master continued his rant.

"You were aware of my conditions, I told you from the very beginning. But I'm guessing your stupidity got the best of you. Besides I now have thousand, if not millions of Irken soldiers at my disposal, who would gladly give their lives for their newest tallest so your loyalty now means nothing to me." He let out a sigh as he brushed the wrinkles out of his robe. "As soon as my inauguration as tallest is over, I don't want to ever see you in my presence again."

Blue blinked for a moment before an idea struck him as he watched Kid struggled to get off the floor.

"Actually I have a better way to make sure I don't ever see you again, as my first act as future tallest, I banish you Kid from Irk. You have until my inauguration is finished to leave this planet, if not I'll have you killed on site."

Kid's eyes widen … he must have misheard that one, His master had always needed, and he couldn't just do this.

Kid stared at his master, "Blue…" He muttered.

A loud slap was heard as Kid felt the sudden sting of it on his cheek, he gently touched his cheek in surprised.

"That's Tallest Blue…you defect Hybrid…Now out of my site! GUARDS!"

Two heavily guarded Irkens came into the room as they looked at their future tallest.

"Young Master, What is it that you need?" The guard asked

The blue eyed Irken pointed at Kid with hatred in his eyes. "Throw this hybrid brat outside and make sure that no one is to disturbed me right now."

"Right away!"

The two Irkens grabbed ahold of Kid's arms as they started to drag him away. When Kid realized what was happening he quickly started struggling.

"NO! WAIT! MASTER, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN STILL SERVE YOU WITH!" Kid started shouted as his eyes filling with tears.

"PLEASE MASTER LET ME STAY BY YOUR SIDE!" Kid sobbed, his face wet with tears.

The Irken guards started yelling at him to shut his mouth; however their voice never registered into Kid's lekku. He only watched as Blue turned his back away from him as the doors to his chamber closed.

"BLUE!"

* * *

><p>Kid felt his ribs bruised as he was thrown into the Irken streets; however the painful throbbing never registered in his brain as he heard the Irken guards laughing at him as they went back inside to perform other guard duties.<p>

His head felt jumbled as he kept remembering every single word his former master said to him. But mostly a single sentence kept creeping into his mind..._ 'I don't need you.'_

'_This isn't fair!" _Kid thought._ "Master Blue has changed ever since Qandisa came back into Blue's life; she was the start of everything that has happened these last few months.'_

Qandisa, That Irken female has always been the bane of Kid's existence. Since the first time he had the displeasure of meeting her at that ball so many years ago, claiming to be Master Blue's best friend and the most beautiful in all of Irk and that it was in her future she would be married to a tallest.

And at some point she had been right, Qandisa had betrothed to Blue even before Kid ever met him. It was only natural that Blue would marry her at the moment he became tallest.

However the many times he had to spend protecting his master's oldest friend and future mate, she had made it clear that he was nothing but an amusement to his master, that even while being loyal to him, pleasing his master to all extent. He was always going to be some filthy defective slave that would have died long ago had it not been for Blue.

Kid slowly got off the ground as he held his bruised ribs as he started walking back towards the ship.

He always told himself her words were just lies to get him riled up, He always told himself that his master cared about him, his master always patted him on the head or given kisses on his lips whenever he did a good job. His master would always have him sleep in the same bed as him to make sure no assassin came in to kill him…

He always had Master Blue tell him he cared about him as held him tightly while they slept.

Had that been a lie as well?

Time passed as he managed to get into the shipping docks where old ship, the blue sapphire rested. Granted a few dents were on the old ship but nothing that Vor can't fi…

Kid groaned as he fell on his knees, he had forgotten Vor wasn't here anymore and neither was Beef. They both couldn't stand Blue or the Irken society that they decide to separate the small crew the four of them started together.

He slowly got back up again as he went inside again heading toward the main deck, however found himself staring at the empty stations.

Passing the medical bay, he stared at empty white room; Beef would always be sitting in his mahogany chair relaxing until either Vor or someone else came to bug him. He kept staring at the chair… Beef's reason to leave was not only because he hated serving Blue but also because he wanted to use his medical skills to help his other races that were suffering because of the empire.

Kid shook his head that had slowly started to throb, he'd gladly take some pain killers, however Beef was the only one who knew where everything was, so biting back a sigh Kid slowly started walking again.

* * *

><p>The Main deck was as empty as they last left it; everything was still the same including some candy bar wrappers left on the controls that Vor ate when he was looking over the coordinates to irk.<p>

He sighed as he wiped away the wrappers off the controls panel. Vor decision to leave was different. Vor had been captured by the Resisty's a few weeks back however when they manage to get him back. Vor expressed his hatred of all Irkens and anyone affiliated with them. That had angered Blue to an extent that he had him locked in the isolation chamber. But Kid managed to get him out of there, however Vor made it clear how much he hated him for serving the Irkens and having himself kiss up to a future tallest.

Kid didn't think he would ever felt his Squeedlyspooch would hurt so much when he found Vor's room empty and noticing a voot-cruiser missing from the ship. He had raised Vor since he was a baby so it really did hurt him when he had left without saying goodbye.

Pressing a few buttons, he felt the ship come to life as the engines started up, as he started steering the ship into the cold desolate space. He then pressed another button as a large screen monitor turned on showing a rather well dressed Irken.

"Welcome, Irken citizens! Today we're here to witness the inauguration of our future tallest."

The camera turned to see Blue decked out in the traditional tallest robes however the colors he chose were white and blue, while next to him Qandisa stood beside him she was also dressed in tallest robes except hers were purple and gold. Beside the two of them stood the former tallest Red and Purple.

Red walked in front of them, as he spoke. "Young Irken Blue, we have watch since you were a small smeet making the universe your oyster as you and the other two candidates battled into the road of becoming the next Tallest; however it is sad that the other two die so suddenly."

Kid scoffed, The only reason those two candidates weren't there anymore was because Blue had ordered him to kill them both, Though he had to wondered what his former master would do if he had managed to tell him that he didn't kill those candidates but rather erased their memories by giving them the forget-me moon fruit. Right now those poor bastards are probably wandering some forgotten corner of the universe, technically if they were to regain their memories they could challenge Blue for the tallest position.

Kid could always just help those candidates regain their forgotten memory. However it still wouldn't help his situation... He shook his head from his thoughts as he looked back at the screen to see Red finishing his speech.

"We are proud to know that you young Blue have survived the trials and missions that were given to you as part of your tallest training."

Purple came up next to Red as he looked over at Blue as well, "so it's with our pleasure and honor to give you the title as the newest tallest of the Irken empire."

Re turned to the crowd. "Now all hail your new Tallest, Tallest Blue."

The entire crowd of Irkens citizens and soldiers cheered at their new tallest. Kid decided that was enough as he pressed the buttons again turning the monitor off. He made sure to also make this ship run on auto-pilot since he still didn't have any idea where to go.

However the silence of the entire ship made him realized

He was true alone…

Kid sunk down to his knees, as he started to let out a few tears down his face, he couldn't understand what was wrong with him, and his own core was tearing into pieces. Even before when he felt abandoned by Blue, there was always Beef or Vor to rely on to help him.

However this time he had no one…

Kid let out a scream as he started to bang his hands on the floor, he was so confused why everything had had to happen like this he had been a good person this whole time he had been good to his friends, he had served his master faithfully without any complaints so why did everything fall apart?

He felt his hands starting to bleed as his banging started to create dents on the floor. He looked at his hands as the red liquid fell onto the floor. Really there was nothing left for him to live for it was better to probably end his life right now.

As he stared at the crimson liquid, he felt as if something was amiss. Red was color he always felt safe with, a color he grew to love because it had shown him how to live, even before he had met Blue. It was the same color as…

Kid quickly stood up as a thought struck him, he wasn't the only one left on this ship, and there was another being still here. Quickly ignoring the pain in his hands and ribs he started to run toward the isolation chamber. How could he had forgot him was beyond Kid's mind, the last time they had spoken was two days ago.

He was probably the only one Kid had trusted the most next to Blue. He quickly got to the isolation chamber where he punched in the codes for the door to open.

"Eh…took you long enough." A gruff voice answered

Kid looked over to the one who spoke. He was rather large, a 6 six foot tall Vortian with red skin and white horns with crooked tips, sitting beside the wall. His hands were cuffed together as he stared at Kid with his grey eyes.

"Seth…" Kid whispered

"What don't tell me you came here to convince me to join your pathetic crew, I already told that pretty boy of a leader of yours that I ain't interested."

Kid only started walking towards Seth, who looked a bit annoyed.

"If you came here to start something Kid, I'm going to really be pissed. Just because you're an old friend doesn't mean I won't kick your sorry as- whoa!"

Kid just embraced him, as he buried his face into the Vortian's chest, as he started sobbing.

Seth blinked, as he felt Kid's tears soaking his skin, he swung his arms around him so he had Kid in an awkward embrace as he allowed Kid to quietly sob on him.

Much time passed before Kid finally quiet down, however he clung to Seth like vice grip. Seth gently stroked Kid's hair.

"So what was that all about?"

"Blue…he no longer needs me." Kid said quietly.

"Is that it?"

Kid nodded, "now that he's tallest he said he had no longer any use for me and banished me from Irk. He also said he didn't want to see me again."

Seth said nothing as continued to stroke Kid's hair, He knew at some point that pretty boy was going to break Kid's heart he just wasn't expecting Kid to react like this.

"It's going to be alright Kid, besides you still got your friends right."

"No… they both left as well, I don't know where they went."

Seth growled, he should have expected at least for Vor to stay with Kid, so now Kid was left to fend for himself, however this made things a lot easier.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you ain't alone you still got your old buddy Seth." He held him tightly.

"You can just come back to Foodcourtia with me; we can get the old gang back up into the ranks and will be set."

Kid looked up to the Taller Vortian's tattooed face, "really, but last time I was there they didn't like me so much."

"So you know how the slums work there if you want respect just beat some asshole who tries to challenge you."

He cupped Kid's face in his hands, "and besides if you're with me, I won't let anyone hurt you like that. I'll make sure you never feel so lonely."

He pressed his lips against his as the two beings kissed inside the dark chamber, those long passionate kisses made Kid forget the sadness he felt hours ago…

* * *

><p>Yup, don't know if I'll post more of this here...<p>

If you guys are wondering how they look like here's a picture of them...

http:/ projecthalfbreed. deviantart. com /gallery/#/ d4sght4 (just without the spaces)

Hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
